A New Face
by Gohaun
Summary: When Inuyasha finds a half-demon like himself and tries to help her find out about her past, he finds himself falling and love, and Kagome getting jealous.


Disclaimer: I own no rights to Inuyasha  
  
A New Face  
  
The night was dark and cold, and life seemed to cease as snow started falling from the sky. But life still went on. In the distance, a faint cry of an infant could be heard. Tears of joy, and grief, slid down a new mother's cheeks, and a father walked away.  
  
Sixteen years later, a white haired girl walked alone amongst the trees of the forest. Her long red pants brushed against the bushes beneath her feet. And her long, sharp fingernails trailed the bark of every tree as she passed it. A rustle could be heard among nearby bushes, but she ignored it, and continued on her way. A snake-like creature charged at the girl's back.  
  
The girl said nothing as she turned around and dug her sharp claws into the demon. It screamed, and fell lifeless to the ground. She starred at it, then once again continued on her way.  
  
"Will you knock it off." a male voice said.  
  
"C'mon, you're hurt, you've gotta let me help you." A female voice called back.  
  
"I'm already healed." the male retorted, "I thought you would've learned that by now."  
  
The white haired girl stopped. The man was now walking in her direction. She couldn't see him but her delicate, dog-like ears could hear him, and she could smell him.  
  
Looking around frantically for a hiding place, she finally jumped into the tree beside her. She sat silent as she peered down from the tree. To her surprise, a white haired demon passed below her.  
  
Inuyasha stopped and sniffed the air, "I know you're there." he turned his head from side to side, looking for the demon he smelled, "So, you're above me." he looked up and saw a slight movement, "Either you come down, or I'll come up there."  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome's voice rang out.  
  
"Kagome, stop." Inuyasha held out his hand, "Something is here."  
  
"Is it a demon?" Kagome asked, fright filling her voice.  
  
"I don't know, I've never smelled this before." he looked up again, "I'm gonna go see." he leapt into the tree and came face to face with the girl, "A girl?"  
  
The girl's eyes went wide and she leapt away from Inuyasha into the next tree. But he followed.  
  
"Hey, wait! Stop," Inuyasha called, "I won't hurt you." he managed to grab the girl's arm. She turned around and looked at his hand, then at his face. She was afraid. Like a little girl looking at a monster. "I'm not going to hurt you." Inuyasha assured her. She continued to stare.  
  
"Inuyasha, is everything okay?" Miroku's voice called from below.  
  
"Yeah." Inuyasha answered, though he didn't take his eyes away from the creature in front of him, "Who are you?" he asked her.  
  
The girl didn't answer, instead she continued to look at him. The ears, the hair, eyes, and apparel, even their claws were all the same. She looked once again at the hand holding her arm. His grip was tight, but maybe she could get away.  
  
"Inuyasha." Miroku called again.  
  
"Everything is okay." Inuyasha told the monk. He turned to the girl again, "If I let you go, do you promise not to run away?"  
  
The demon said nothing, she simply starred, her breath still hard. In a way, Inuyasha knew that she would run away, but he still let her go. And as expected, she jumped from tree to tree, enlarging the distance between her and Inuyasha. He sighed, and dropped to the ground.  
  
"What was it?" Miroku asked.  
  
"A half-demon like me." Inuyasha answered as he began to walk, "It was a girl."  
  
"A girl?" Miroku sounded interested.  
  
"Don't get any ideas you stupid monk." Inuyasha warned, "Besides, she ran away."  
  
Miroku didn't reply to the remark. And they both walked silently back to the camp.  
  
"Is everything okay?" Sango asked when she saw the boys.  
  
"Yeah, it was a false alarm." Inuyasha said. He sat down and leaned again a tree. Her scent was familiar, but why? Inuyasha pondered.  
  
"Are you okay Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yeah." Inuyasha replied quietly. She was just like me, but how can that be?  
  
Kagome starred at the half-demon and shrugged, then walked away.  
  
The girl stopped running and sat down on the branch. She'd never been so frightened in her life. Not just because of his strength, but because of his appearance, and the way he talked to her. She had never been treated kindly, even her own mother disrespected her.  
  
She had been alone since she was eight. She'd never known her father, and her mother had died. No one would take her in. Nobody wanted to raise a demon, they were evil and destructive. And even though she'd never done anything, she was cast away. She'd had no contact with anyone, she'd been alone for eight years. This half-demon was the first person to talk to her for eight years.  
  
Her breath slowed as she sat there on the branch. She found herself wanting to go back to the half-demon like her, but she resisted. Yes, he had been kind to her, but she didn't know him, she didn't know if he would keep her company. She tried to think about other things, but her mind continued to go back to Inuyasha. Her eyes moved frantically in every direction as if she were trying to find something inside her head. And finally, she stood and jumped from tree to tree, heading in the direction she had just come from.  
  
His scent continued to get stronger as she jumped toward him. And finally she stopped. In a small grove sat three humans, a fox demon, a cat like creature, and Inuyasha, the half-demon. He was still sitting under the tree, but his eyes were now closed. He was right across from her, and even as she looked at him, she desired to know everything about him.  
  
"He's been acting strange ever since he got back." Sango pointed out, "What happened Miroku?"  
  
"He ran into a half-demon like himself." Miroku explained, "Other than that I don't know."  
  
The demon realized that they were talking about her.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha." Shippo called to the white haired demon under the tree, "What happened?"  
  
"That's none of your business, now is it Shippo?" Inuyasha spat as he looked at the little demon.  
  
"Be nice Inuyasha." Kagome demanded, "Shippo was just asking a question."  
  
Inuyasha glared at Kagome, "Humph." he closed his eyes again. She's here. I can smell her. But where is she? He opened his eyes and started looking around.  
  
"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Uh, nothing." Inuyasha lied. He looked at the monk and noticed movement in the tree behind him.  
  
"Are you sure?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Shut up Miroku!" Inuyasha said annoyed. He spotted the demon. Her eyes went wide as she realized her fatal mistake, surly he could smell her. She quickly jumped away from her spot. "I'm gonna go take a walk. And don't any of you follow me either." Inuyasha demanded.  
  
"What's up with him?" Kagome wondered out loud.  
  
"Just let him go." Miroku said, "He probably just needs some time to think."  
  
"Yeah, you're right." Kagome said as Inuyasha disappeared into the forest.  
  
I've got to run away, the female demon told herself. She could now see the demon she had been waiting for, and her fears were now rising. Her breath began to quicken with every step Inuyasha took. And when he was only feet from the tree she was in she took off.  
  
Inuyasha saw her and followed, quickly catching up to her, "Stop, I want to talk to you." She continued to run. "I'm not going to hurt you, just stop."  
  
I must know who he is, she told herself. And in a split second she made the decision to stop.   
  
"Finally." Inuyasha said. He looked up into the tree, "Come down here." the girl dropped to the ground right in front of him.   
  
She looked him over. He was only a few inches taller than her, she could tell now that they were standing. Her breathing slowed, and for a moment, the two just starred at each other. Her heart was beating faster than it had since the day her mother had died, and she'd been kicked out of the village. And she was still afraid.  
  
"Who are you?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
She didn't answer.  
  
"Won't you at least tell me your name?" he asked.  
  
She still didn't answer.  
  
"Can you even understand me?" he wondered out loud.  
  
Still no answer.  
  
"Where did you get those clothes?" he asked.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "This was just a waste of my time." he turned and began walking away.  
  
She gasped as he started walking away, "Kitala."  
  
Inuyasha stopped and turned around, "What?"  
  
"My name is Kitala," she told him.  
  
"I'm..." Inuyasha started.  
  
"Inuyasha, I know. I heard what your friends were calling you." Kitala explained, "My clothes were sent to me by my father."  
  
"What?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"You asked me where I got my clothes. They were sent to me by my father." Kitala said again.  
  
"Who is your father?" Inuyasha questioned, very interested to hear the answer.  
  
"I don't know. I've never known my father, he left when I was born," she said.  
  
"Oh." his face fell.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"You were obviously hoping for an answer, I'm sorry I couldn't give you one."  
  
"Who was your mother?"  
  
"Her name was Cara."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"You are half human, are you not?"  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"I know, I could tell by the way you smell."  
  
"I've never met anyone like me before, I always thought I was the only one."  
  
"Same here. But I never really cared."  
  
"I have always cared, but I've always been alone."  
  
"Where's your family?"  
  
"I have none. My mother died when I was eight, and as I just said, I've never know my father."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Where is your family?"  
  
"Both my parents are dead. And my stupid brother Sesshomaru is still around somewhere."  
  
"You have siblings?"  
  
"Just him."  
  
"I don't have any, I've been alone all my life. Even when my mother was alive."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"My mother always hated me. I was a demon, and she hated me for that. So all my life I was abused and locked away from the world. Always alone."  
  
"That's terrible."  
  
"I'm used to it."  
  
Inuyasha didn't reply to this. When he looked into the girl's eyes he saw emptiness. They didn't sparkle, and there was no trace of happiness at all. The two half demons continued to stare at each other, until a scream reached both their ears. "Kagome!" Inuyasha whirled around and ran as quick as he could back to the camp. "What happened?" he asked when he reached the grove.  
  
Miroku, Sango and Shippo were all laughing. But Kagome looked angry. "Alright you guys, stop laughing." she said angrily, "It wasn't that funny."  
  
Inuyasha sighed with annoyance and walked up to Kagome, "What happened?"  
  
"I just got freaked out a little." Kagome said, as she started to turn red, "It was silly, really."  
  
"A lizard crawled up her back and licked her ear." Shippo explained through his laughter, "She totally freaked out."  
  
"You should've been here Inuyasha." Sango added.  
  
"Stop laughing." Kagome demanded. "Humph." she turned and walked into the woods.  
  
"She screamed because of a lizard?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Yeah, and it was a little one too." Sango pointed out.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and turned around, "I guess I better go find her."  
  
Kagome walked angrily through the trees, "It wasn't that funny." she assured herself, "They would've been scared too."  
  
"Hey Kagome." Inuyasha called after her.  
  
"Go away Inuyasha, I don't need you laughing at me too." Kagome spat.  
  
"Give me a break." Inuyasha said, "I'm not going to laugh at you."  
  
"It was stupid, wasn't it?" Kagome asked, now thinking about it.  
  
"The others seem to think so." Inuyasha pointed out.  
  
"I'm just not used to all the wild life here." Kagome stopped, and looked at the half-demon in front of her, "Inuyasha, are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, why?" Inuyasha looked at her.  
  
"It's just... you looked so distant back there, I was just wondering what you were thinking, that's all."  
  
"I was just thinking about the demon I met earlier."  
  
"The one like you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Who do you think she is?"  
  
"I'm not sure." he lied, "But I haven't seen the last of her, that's for sure."  
  
"Well, I guess I'll head back to camp, you gonna come?"  
  
"No, I'm gonna stay here for a while."  
  
"Okay." Kagome smiled at him and walked into the trees.  
  
"You can come out now." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Is that girl your friend?" Kitala asked, dropping to the ground behind Inuyasha.  
  
"Yes, they all are." Inuyasha turned to look at her.  
  
"But they're human, right?" she was clearly confused.  
  
"Not all humans are like the ones from your town." Inuyasha explained, "They are very nice people."  
  
"I've never had any friends." Kitala sighed and looked at the ground.  
  
"Why don't you stay with us for a while?" Inuyasha offered, "We could always use more help."  
  
"I don't want to impose."  
  
"You wouldn't be. C'mon, the others won't mind at all."  
  
Kitala hesitated, "I'm not sure I should."  
  
Inuyasha grabbed her wrist, "Let's go."  
  
Kitala began walking behind Inuyasha, thoughts running through her head like the winds of a tornado through a town. She had to admit that she was afraid of humans. She could kill demons, and not be frightened at all. But humans were different, they didn't hurt her physically, the kind easy to mend, they hurt her mentally and emotionally. "I can't." she stopped abruptly, "I can't do this Inuyasha."  
  
"Why not?" he let go of her.  
  
Kitala searched Inuyasha's eyes, "I'm afraid of humans, I always have been."  
  
"They won't hurt you, I promise." He saw the true fear in her eyes, and she quickly looked at the ground. "Hey," he lifted her chin with a single finger, "I promise to take care of you. Just trust me okay?"  
  
Kitala nodded. And quietly they walked back to the camp. When they appeared in the clearing, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kagome all gasped. They hadn't expected Inuyasha to come back with a girl. Kitala whimpered and stopped.  
  
"Who's that Inuyasha?" Shippo asked running up to the demons.   
  
"This is Kitala," he told the fox.  
  
"Hi!" Shippo said happily, "I'm Shippo."  
  
Kitala smiled, "Hi." she echoed softly.  
  
"C'mon." Inuyasha grabbed the girl's wrist once again and dragged her into the middle of the clearing, "Everyone, this is Kitala."  
  
She hid behind Inuyasha, her breath rapid, "I can't stay here."  
  
"Kitala, this is Sango, Miroku, and Kagome." Inuyasha pointed to each individual as he said their names.  
  
"It's very nice to meet you." Sango said.  
  
"Very good indeed." Miroku eyed the girl.  
  
"Hello, I'm glad you came to join us." Kagome smiled brightly at the girl.  
  
Kitala shrunk back even more.  
  
"There's nothing to be afraid of." Shippo said, "Kagome's really nice. So are Sango and Miroku."  
  
"Dinner's almost done." Kagome informed them, "There'll be extra if you want any, Kitala."  
  
Kitala nodded a little, though it was barley noticeable to the girl from the future, because she was behind Inuyasha. "I've got to go," she whispered again.  
  
"I've got the point," Inuyasha said annoyed, "But you're not going anywhere. These people aren't going to hurt you. Just give them a chance and you'll see what nice humans are like."  
  
Kitala stopped her slow retreat and nodded, "Okay, I'll give it a try."  
  
Over the next few days, Kitala got to know the others very well, and her fear of humans, or at least these ones, began to subside. She soon became very good friends with Sango, and Miroku had already tried to get fresh with her. "Don't worry," Sango had assured her at the time, "Not all guys are like him." The two, and Kagome laughed at the comment.  
  
Inuyasha had become Kitala's favorite person to be with however. Whenever possible she was with him, talking and laughing, and occasionally sparring. And the two got along great.  
  
"It's nice to have someone like me around." Inuyasha admitted one day while sparring.  
  
"Yeah, it is." she smiled at him and attacked.  
  
Like every half-demon, Kitala had her one night when she, too, would turn into a full human. Surprisingly, it was on the same night as Inuyasha's.  
  
"I hate this night." Kitala groaned, "It's the night I become the exact same as those I hate most."   
  
"I'm not too fond of it either, but that's why I want to become a full fledged demon." Inuyasha explained, "As soon as I get all the shards of the jewel I won't have to worry about this night anymore."  
  
Kitala smiled, "I think you look good with black hair."  
  
Inuyasha looked shocked, "I like my demon hair better." He stood up, and turned to the others "I'm going for a walk."  
  
"Can I come with you?" Kitala asked.  
  
Inuyasha lifted a shoulder, "If you want."  
  
Kitala jumped to her feet and followed the man. They walked away from the camp until the fire was out of sight. Inuyasha sat on the ground and laid back.  
  
"You don't mind me being here, do you?" Kitala asked.  
  
"No," he replied, "for some reason I enjoy having you around."  
  
Kitala smiled and lay down beside him, "Inuyasha?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Are you in love with Kagome?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"I was just wondering."  
  
Inuyasha sat up and looked at the girl, "Kagome's just a friend."  
  
Kitala understood, "Aren't the stars beautiful?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Sometimes I look at them and wonder if my father is looking at the same stars as me."  
  
"Do you miss your father?"  
  
"I never knew him. I just wish I had."  
  
"Don't laugh when I tell you this, but sometimes I miss my parents."  
  
Kitala sat up, "You're unlike anyone I've ever known, you know that?"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, there's so much more to you than meets the eye. You never cease to surprise me."  
  
"I've never met anyone like you either. You're a strong girl, I hope you know that."  
  
"Everyone tells me that, but I don't believe it."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I'm not sure really." She looked at the sky again, "I guess it just has to do with my past." A shooting star streaked across the sky, "Look Inuyasha, a shooting star! Make a wish." she closed her eyes and prayed, I wish for Inuyasha to love me.  
  
"Do you always do that?" Inuyasha stared at the now human girl.  
  
"It's foolish I know, but I've done it since I was a little girl. I used to wish that my mother would love me. It never happened, but for some reason I still do it." she laid back.  
  
"What did you wish for?"  
  
"I can't tell you that, it won't come true if I do." she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Then she looked at Inuyasha, "If I tell you something, do you promise not to get mad?"  
  
He was puzzled, and his expression showed it.  
  
Kitala smiled, she sat up and leaned close to the boy beside her, "I love you Inuyasha." she whispered into his ear.  
  
Inuyasha smiled and looked at the girl beside him, "I love you too."  
  
"Really?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"Really." he moved closer to the girl and kissed her lightly on the lips. She breathed his name, and he kissed her again, forcing her body onto the ground. They soon parted, and smiled at each other. Kitala yawned. "Tired?" She nodded. He sat up, "You should get some rest then."  
  
"Can I lay my head in your lap?" Kitala asked slowly.  
  
"Sure." Inuyasha agreed, and the girl curled up at his feet, head in his lap. He stroked her hair, and soon she was asleep.  
  
Kagome looked down at the two on the hill, tears in her eyes. She had come to give them both a soda to keep them awake, like she knew Inuyasha did every time he was in human form. She slowly turned and walked back to camp. She swallowed her tears as she got closer to the camp. The others were asleep, and now she was glad. She needed some quiet time to think.  
  
In the morning Kitala woke up, still surprised to be in Inuyasha's lap. She smiled and sat up, looking at him. "Morning."  
  
"Good morning." Inuyasha stood up and stretched.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kitala stood.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Last night, what you said, was it only because you were in your human form?" She wasn't sure she really wanted the answer, but she had to know.  
  
Inuyasha walked up to her and put his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to his body he kissed her lips. "How's that for an answer?"  
  
"I didn't quite get that." Kitala joked, hoping for another kiss. And she got one, but this kiss was deeper than the last.  
  
"We'd better get back to camp." Inuyasha said, he grabbed the girl's hand, and they walked back to camp. When they got there, everyone was gone.  
  
"Where is everyone?" Kitala asked, "They were here, I can still smell them."  
  
"Me too. Damn, Kagome must've taken off." Inuyasha said, "C'mon, they can't have gotten far." He took off through the trees.  
  
"Kagome, why are we leaving Inuyasha behind?" Shippo asked.  
  
"He's not going to be happy when he finds us." Sango pointed out.  
  
"I don't care." Kagome stated, "That jerk, I don't care if he ever finds us." she choked back her tears. Don't think about it Kagome, she told herself, just don't think about any of this.  
  
"But what about Kitala?" Miroku asked.  
  
"She's with Inuyasha, who cares?" Kagome asked.  
  
Sango and Miroku looked at each other. "So that's what this is all about?" Sango asked.  
  
"Kagome, what happened?" Shippo asked.  
  
"Nothing," Kagome lied, choking back more tears, "nothing happened."  
  
"Kitala was with Inuyasha all night. And you came back with both sodas last night. What did you see?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Nothing, they didn't want the pop, that's all." Kagome continued to walk.  
  
"Kagome, we're your friends, we want to help." Shippo said.  
  
Kagome stopped, "I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Well we do." Miroku said, "What happened?"  
  
Kagome gave into her feelings and tears ran down her face. "They're in love." she finally said.  
  
"What?" Shippo asked.  
  
"They're in love," Kagome said again, "I heard them tell each other, then I saw them kiss."  
  
"Oh, Kagome." Sango wrapped her arms around her friend.  
  
"It's not fair Sango. First Kikyo and now her, why can't he ever love me?" she sobbed.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha's voice reached her ears.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome looked up with red, tear filled eyes. She only looked for a moment, then buried her face back into Sango's shoulder. "Go away Inuyasha."  
  
"Kagome, I..." Inuyasha began to talk.  
  
"SIT!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha hit the ground hard, and Kagome took off. "Kerrara, come with me."  
  
Miroku sighed, as Kagome flew away with the animal's aid, "There she goes again."  
  
"Are you okay?" Kitala asked Inuyasha.  
  
"I hate it when she does that." Inuyasha stated, "Damn it, she ran away again."  
  
"Are you okay?" Kitala asked again.  
  
"Yeah, I'm alright." he sat up, "Stupid necklace."  
  
"Good going Inuyasha, now Kagome's gone." Shippo said angrily.  
  
"Good riddance, who needs her anyway?" Inuyasha asked even angrier.  
  
"We do," Sango said, "we can't find the shards without her."  
  
"If you hurry, you can stop her." Miroku said.  
  
"I'm not gonna stop her, if she wants to go home, let her." Inuyasha started walking away.  
  
"Inuyasha..." Kitala started after him.  
  
"Leave me alone." Inuyasha growled.  
  
Kitala stopped abruptly and watched as her love walked away. "Inuyasha?"  
  
"It's best to leave him alone when he's like this." Miroku told the girl.  
  
"Is Kagome in love with Inuyasha?" Kitala inquired.  
  
"She has been for a while." Sango said, "But Inuyasha has never loved her the same way. It's sad really."  
  
"Where will she go?" Kitala asked.  
  
"Back home, to her time." Miroku answered. "She's from the future," he explained after seeing the look on the demon's face.  
  
"I guess we'd better find a place to camp for the rest of the day." Sango said with a sigh, "I really wish those two would stop fighting."  
  
"Yeah." Shippo agreed.  
  
The four searched quietly for a place to set up camp, and soon they found a nice place to sit down. No one spoke, from lack of things to say. And soon Kitala stood and walked away. The others said nothing, they simply watched her. She sniffed the air, and found Inuyasha's faint smell. She followed it, he was a long ways away, and soon she found him. He was sitting beside a well.  
  
"Kagome, why do you always run off like that?" Inuyasha asked himself, "Now I have no choice but to come get you." He stood up and made to get into the well, but a light flashed and soon a hand appeared out of the well. Inuyasha jumped back and waited for Kagome to emerge from the well completely.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome stared at the demon, then at the floor, "I'm sorry I ran of like that."  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha embraced the girl, "I'm glad you're back."  
  
Kagome pulled away, "Were you coming to get me?"  
  
"Yeah." He straightened up, "C'mon, let's go back."  
  
Kitala watched as Kagome climbed onto Inuyasha's back and the two walked away. Is it possible that Inuyasha does love her? she wondered. She slowly turned around and began to run back to the camp.  
  
Over the next few days, Kitala avoided Inuyasha as much as her heart would allow her. And every time she saw him with Kagome her heart hurt more that she knew it could. She loved Inuyasha, but she wondered if she should just leave him, perhaps that would be best. He could be with Kagome, he seemed to love her anyway. It especially showed during the fights with demons they had, Inuyasha always seemed to protect her. Kitala knew that Inuyasha was smart enough to know that she could take care of herself, but the constant way that he held Kagome close, and was constantly calling her name, made Kitala wonder what he had for Kagome.  
  
"Thanks for saving me today Inuyasha." Kagome said during dinner one night.  
  
"Don't worry about it." He smiled at her.  
  
I've got to go, he doesn't love me anymore, Kitala told herself. She placed her cup down, stood, and slowly walked away from the group.  
  
"Hey, Kitala, where are you going?" Shippo asked.  
  
She didn't answer.  
  
"Kitala?" Sango called after her, but she continued to walk.  
  
Inuyasha watched her, and soon he stood, "I'll go see what's wrong." he walked after her.  
  
"Are they fighting?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I don't know, but they've been acting rather strange since you got back." Miroku told her, "Perhaps Kitala is jealous of you."  
  
"Go back Inuyasha." Kitala ordered.  
  
"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Just go away," she said.  
  
"Not until you tell me what's up with you." he persisted.  
  
Kitala stopped and looked at him, trying to hide her tears, "Inuyasha I... do you..." she couldn't ask, she didn't want to hear the answer.  
  
"Don't cry," Inuyasha said as a tear fell down her cheek, "please don't cry." he tried to put his arms around her, but she turned and stepped away.  
  
"Don't pretend that you love me," she sobbed.  
  
"Who's pretending?" He walked up to her, "I do love you."  
  
"What about Kagome?" Kitala asked.  
  
"She's just a friend."  
  
"Why do you always protect her?"  
  
"I have to, she's to stupid to take care of herself. You're a strong demon, and I know that." he wrapped his arms around her waist, "Now please stop crying."  
  
Kitala laid her arms over his and took a deep breath, "I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay." he held her tight, "I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Kitala looked back at him, and their lips met. She turned around and they kissed once again, only this time their tongues began to waltz with each other. "Stay with me tonight."  
  
"I'm always with you at night."  
  
"No, I mean, just the two of us, away from the others. Just this once, please."  
  
Inuyasha thought for a moment, then agreed. Kitala smiled gleefully, and the two sat on the ground. They cuddled close together and soon Kitala was asleep on Inuyasha's shoulder. He petted her hair, and moved some of her bangs out of her face, but when he did, he noticed a light crescent moon on her forehead.  
  
As more time past Kitala and Inuyasha got closer. During the nights they were always cuddled together, and occasionally they were seen holding hands, they'd even gotten comfortable enough to kiss in front of the others, though that wasn't often, and they were never long. Even Kagome had gotten used to the fact that they were together.  
  
"Inuyasha, come join me." Kitala offered one night as she bathed in the river.  
  
Inuyasha blushed, "No that's okay." he declined. He'd been watching to make sure Miroku didn't peek.  
  
"Come on, the water is really nice. I promise to keep myself covered, if that helps. Come on," she said again.  
  
"I don't bathe with girls," he explained.  
  
"I'm not just a girl. Come on, or do I have to drag you in here?"  
  
Inuyasha sighed, "Okay, but don't look until I get in." He undressed, and quickly walked into the water.  
  
"Can I look now?" Kitala asked.  
  
"Yeah." his face was already bright red, but when he looked at Kitala he went even redder.  
  
She walked up to him, "There, it's not that bad is it?" He shook his head. "Good." she walked behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders, "I love you."  
  
Inuyasha's embarrassment went away, "I love you too," he said as he turned around. He lowered himself to her level and kissed her. He pulled her close, and jumped when her breasts hit his chest. He pulled away, and blushed again.  
  
"Nervous?" she asked him.  
  
"A little." he admitted.  
  
"Don't be, I promise not to hurt you." she kissed the backside of his neck.  
  
"Kitala, I..." He started, but she hushed him.  
  
"Shh, don't say words." she pressed her body against his back, and kissed him once again on the neck.  
  
Inuyasha turned around, and kissed her lips. Then he kissed her neck. When he pulled away from her neck he looked at her. His left hand slid down her cheek and continued to fall until in rested on her breast. She jumped slightly, but her eyes soon closed as he began to play with it.  
  
Soon after that his hand slid down and rested on her hip, he looked into her eyes and asked the question, "Are you sure you're ready?"  
  
"As long as I'm with you, I'm ready for anything." her hand moved under the water to his hip.  
  
"This has gone far enough." A male voice said from the trees.  
  
The two pulled away from each other and scanned the trees. Inuyasha sniffed the air, "Sesshomaru." he said angrily.  
  
Kitala hid herself behind Inuyasha, "Your brother?"  
  
"Very good Inuyasha." Sesshomaru walked into the light of the moon.  
  
"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"For this to stop." he inclined his head toward the two in the water. "Kitala, get dressed, you are to come with me."  
  
"Who are you to order me?" Kitala asked.  
  
"I am your father." Sesshomaru said, "Now do as you're told child."  
  
Kitala gasped, "You... you're my father?"  
  
"Yes, now do as you're told." Sesshomaru demanded again.  
  
"I don't believe it." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Believe what you want little brother," Sesshomaru said, "but this is the truth."  
  
"Prove it." Inuyasha challenged.  
  
"Very well." Sesshomaru agreed, "Her scent is very close to my own is it not?"  
  
Inuyasha smelled the girl behind him, and sure enough some of her scent was identical to Sesshomaru's. I know she smelled familiar, but I never dreamed she would be Sesshomaru's daughter, he told himself.  
  
"And on her forehead is a mark just like mine." Sesshomaru continued, "She was born December 2nd, and her mother is Cara."  
  
Kitala gasped, "How do you know that?"  
  
"I'm your father." he stated again, "I would know these things."  
  
"Why would you have a child with a human?" Inuyasha asked, hoping to deflect his accusations.  
  
"It wasn't supposed to happen this way." Sesshomaru answered. He looked at Kitala, "Now get your clothes."  
  
"No, I don't believe you." Kitala spat, "You're lying, you're just someone who's trying to break us apart."  
  
"Kitala, shut up." It was Inuyasha who spoke this time.  
  
"But my love..." Kitala tried to speak.  
  
"He's not lying. I remember seeing him with a pregnant woman. Sesshomaru is your father." Inuyasha told her, "You've got to go with him." He turned toward the girl.  
  
"But I don't want to leave you. I love you." Kitala said, sadness filling her voice.  
  
"We can no longer be lovers." Inuyasha said blankly.  
  
"But why? I don't understand." Kitala said.  
  
"We cannot be lovers, because I am your uncle." He started to walk out of the water.  
  
Kitala's eyes went wide, she hadn't made that connection. "No, this can't be true, it's just a dream, it's not real."  
  
"Stop being stupid." Inuyasha said, "Come get dressed."  
  
Kitala obeyed and walked out of the water to where her clothes were. Slowly she dressed, and as she did tears filled her eyes.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her, I should've figured this out, why didn't I see it before? He shook his head and began walking away.  
  
"Inuyasha wait!" Kitala jumped in front of him, "Do I have to go with him?"  
  
"He's your father, you should go with him." Inuyasha was hurt, but his voice didn't show it.  
  
"I don't want to leave you," she said again.  
  
Inuyasha placed a hand on her shoulder, "You need to forget about me."  
  
"How can I forget about the first person who ever showed me love?" Kitala asked.  
  
"You're strong, you'll get through this." he pushed past her and started to walk away.  
  
"Will I ever see you again?" Kitala asked the retreating figure.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"I understand. Good bye Inuyasha, thank you for everything." she turned and walked toward Sesshomaru.  
  
Inuyasha stopped, "Kitala!" he ran toward her, flung her around, and kissed her passionately for the last time, "I'm sorry."  
  
"Just take me with you." she begged through the tears now streaming down her face, "Let me go back with you."  
  
"Kitala." Sesshomaru called.  
  
Her body shook in Inuyasha's arms, "I love you."  
  
"Don't say that anymore." Inuyasha begged. "You've got to go."  
  
"Just kiss me again." Kitala requested.  
  
"No, if I kiss you again you'll never go." He released her, "Good bye." he turned on his heel and jumped into the darkness ahead of him.  
  
Kitala hung her head, and Sesshomaru landed beside her, "Let's go." She looked at him and nodded slowly. He placed a hand on her shoulder, and the two turned and walked away.  
  
"DAMN IT." Inuyasha screamed as he punched the tree next to him, "Damn it all." he fell to his knees, his head hung, and hand still on the tree.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome sounded worried. Inuyasha wasn't in the camp, but he was close enough that the others could hear his yell. She ran into the trees and spotted him. "Inuyasha, are you okay?" she walked up to him and tried to place a hand on his back.  
  
"Don't touch me." he demanded, pulling away, "Go away Kagome."  
  
"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Kagome asked, "And where's Kitala?"  
  
Just the mention of her name made Inuyasha feel like a thousand knives had been stabbed into him all at once. He began to shake, and slowly tears formed in his eyes. "Go away."  
  
"Inuyasha I on..." she began.  
  
"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE," he shouted.  
  
Kagome was taken back, he had never yelled at her like that before, and it hurt. "Okay, I'll go." she turned around and walked slowly back to the camp.  
  
When she was finally gone, Inuyasha threw his head back, clutched his hands into fists, and yelled so loud that all the birds in the area flew away. He then jumped into the tree and cried. Occasionally whispering the name of his now lost love.  
  
"What's wrong with him I wonder." Sango thought out loud.  
  
"What I want to know is where Kitala is." Miroku said, "It's strange that he'd come back without her."  
  
"I think he was crying." Kagome said, more to herself than the others.  
  
They all looked at her. "Inuyasha doesn't cry." Shippo said.  
  
"Yeah, you're right Shippo, I was just seeing things." Kagome said.   
  
"At any rate, we'll just leave him alone for now." Miroku said.  
  
"Yeah, he'll come back in the morning." Sango agreed, "So we'd better get some rest."  
  
But Inuyasha didn't come back the next day, or the next, or the day after that. For five days Inuyasha stayed in that tree. Not forgiving himself for the fate he'd led himself, and Kitala into. It wasn't so much that she was his niece, as much as the fact that he knew it before Sesshomaru even showed himself. There were to many things that made themselves present, yet he ignored them all, letting his love take over his brain. And now he had caused himself, and Kitala more pain than he had ever wanted. He hurt more now than he ever had in the past, more than he knew he possibly could. But here he sat, not wanting to do anything, only wanting to die if he couldn't be with her. The world had never been this cruel to him. At least when Kikyo had been taken away he was killed. But here he was, quite alive, and hating himself for it. He had never imagined that he could feel this way, he never knew he could love the way he had, he never knew he could cry so much.  
  
"Inuyasha, I know you're up there." Kagome's voice broke him out of his trance.  
  
"I told you to leave me alone." he called back.  
  
"That was five days ago," she told him, "It doesn't count anymore."  
  
It's only been five days? It seems like a decade has passed. He sighed, "What do you want Kagome?"  
  
"I want for you to come down here and talk to me." she answered, "I'm worried about you Inuyasha, I want to know what happened."  
  
"Well, to bad." he retorted, "Leave me alone."  
  
"No," she said angrily, "Come down here, or you give me no choice."  
  
"What're you going to do?" He challenged.  
  
"Sit, boy." Kagome commanded.  
  
Inuyasha fell to the ground with a thud. But instead of complaining like he always did, he simply got up and looked at her. He wasn't angry like Kagome had expected him to be, instead he looked exhausted, and very, very sad. His eyes were puffed up, and they were red.  
  
"I wasn't just seeing things, you really were crying, weren't you?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I'm just like everybody else, I have to cry sometimes too." he said quietly, "What's it too ya anyway?"  
  
"Inuyasha, what happened?" Kagome asked again, "Where's Kitala?"  
  
"She's gone, she left with Sesshomaru," he answered.  
  
"Why'd she go with him?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I made her go, because she's his daughter," he explained.  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha, I'm sorry." Kagome tried to comfort him but he stepped away.  
  
"Please just leave me alone, Kagome. I want you and the others to leave, continue your search for the jewel shards, and just leave me here."  
  
"I can't do that."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I care for you, and I want you to get better."  
  
"Then leave me alone. Go away Kagome, and do it soon."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Don't argue with me, and just go. I'll find you when I'm ready."  
  
"I understand, you just need some time to think. I'll go tell the others that we're going to leave." she turned around and walked away.  
  
"Thank you Kagome. I'll come back, I promise."  
  
Kitala looked at her sad reflection in the water. Though she was glad that she had found her father, she was angry because he was, who he was. Why did he have to be Inuyasha's brother? Why couldn't he have been another dog demon? It just wasn't fair, and she had thought that so many times.  
  
"Quit moping." Sesshomaru said, "We've got to keep going."  
  
"Father," she looked up at him, "why did you leave mother and me?"  
  
Sesshomaru stared at her, he knew she'd ask the question, "I was angry that you were a half-demon, and not a full fledged one like me."  
  
Kitala narrowed her eyes, "You never wanted me did you?"  
  
"No." he answered honestly, "But you're here. Now get up and let's get going."  
  
"Never." she looked back at the lake in front of her, "I'm not going anywhere with you."  
  
"Don't oppose me child. I've killed many people before, and I'm not afraid to kill you." He spoke calmly.  
  
"Then do it, I'd rather die than be away from Inuyasha." Kitala stood and faced her father.  
  
Sesshomaru laughed, "Still not over that good-for-nothing?"  
  
"He's not a good-for-nothing. I love him, and there's nothing you can do about it." Kitala raged, "I wish you had never come for me."  
  
Sesshomaru stopped laughing and looked at the girl, "You wish to fight me?" The anger in Kitala's stare answered his question. "Then take of the jewel around your neck."  
  
"Why?" she asked angrily.  
  
"Just do it," he ordered.  
  
"Fine," she agreed, "just as long as I get to fight you." she took off the necklace usually hidden beneath her clothes and placed it on a rock near by.  
  
"Come at me." Sesshomaru beckoned. She lunged at him and attacked him with every-thing she had. But he dodged every attack gracefully. And with one, powerful swipe, he slashed her stomach and sent her flying into the lake.  
  
"I will not let you win." Kitala shouted, springing forth from the water, "I will defeat you."  
  
Sesshomaru laughed, and once again dodged each of the girl's attacks. He soon caught her around the neck and lifted her off the ground. "Is that the best you can do?" He squeezed slightly, then threw her to the ground.  
  
She looked up at him, rage filling her eyes even more, and as she stood her eyes glowed red, and her appearance changed. Once again she lunged at her father, and this time she managed to cut into his arm with her claws.  
  
"Wonderful!" Sesshomaru was pleased with himself, "You are now a full fledged demon." He dodged more of his daughter's attacks, but soon got weary. He swiped at the girl hard, sending her to the ground, covered in blood.  
  
Kitala changed back to her normal form, and gasped for air. "Father?"  
  
"Don't worry, you will not die." He threw her necklace at her. "I'm leaving you for now. Do not go anywhere, I'll be back for you in a few days." he turned and walked away.  
  
Kitala continued to lie there, and soon she fell asleep.  
  
Naraku was nearby, Inuyasha could smell him. But where was he? And what was he after this time? Inuyasha stayed in the trees, moving around trying to see if he could find Naraku. But as soon and the scent had come, it had vanished. Inuyasha sighed with relief, he hadn't really wanted to go up against Naraku at this time. He hadn't been in a fight for several days, and was rather rusty.  
  
He looked up at the sky, it was almost night. He hadn't slept for nearly a week straight, and it had almost gotten the best of him. He stopped on a large branch and sat down. "Just a little nap." he told himself, "Then I'll keep going."  
  
Within a day Kitala was fully healed. What happened to me? she wondered, What was it that made me act that way? Everything changed, all I wanted to do was kill him. It was frightening. She looked at the lake in front of her and saw an image of her and Inuyasha. It had seemed like forever since she'd seen him. And her heart longed for his touch. The vision faded, and Kitala cried out her loves name.  
  
Naraku heard her call and walked up to the lake. Looking at the girl he laughed. "This is choice."  
  
"What are you laughing at?" Kitala asked.  
  
"You are in love with Inuyasha?" Naraku asked.  
  
"You know him? How is he?" Kitala asked quickly.  
  
Naraku walked up to the girl, "He's doing quite well, in fact he and Kagome are going strong."  
  
"He forgot about me?" Kitala asked.  
  
"Yes, and he asked me to do him a favor." Naraku clutched the girl's neck and lifted her off the ground. He looked at her, "It does seem quite the waste."  
  
Kitala struggled, but Naraku's grip was too tight. She could feel less, and less air going into her lungs.   
  
"Good bye." He kissed her forcefully and threw her, face down into the lake. Then laughing he walked away.  
  
Inuyasha could smell Naraku again, as well as Sesshomaru's scent, but it was weak. Was it possible that Sesshomaru was dealing with Naraku again? Was he trying to kill Kagome and the others? Or maybe it was Kitala, was Naraku talking to her? This thought made Inuyasha's heart jump, and he quickly ran in that direction.   
  
The scent got stronger as Inuyasha closed in on the lake. As soon as he got there, the first thing he noticed was Kitala's limp body lying in the lake. He ran to her, turned her over, and picked her up. "Kitala." He wiped some water off her face, "Kitala, come on, wake up." He placed her on the ground and felt her pulse. She didn't have one, and she wasn't breathing either. "Wake up," Inuyasha demanded the limp body, "wake up damn it."  
  
Sesshomaru walked up beside his brother and looked at the body on the ground. "What have you done, little brother?" he asked.  
  
"Can't you smell him?" Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru.  
  
"Naraku?" Sesshomaru sniffed the air, "Did he do this?"  
  
"She was dead when I found her." Inuyasha stood. "Damn it."  
  
"Stand aside." Sesshomaru unsheathed Tenseiga and swiped at his daughter.  
  
Kitala started coughing, and her eyes opened. She turned over and water spewed out of her mouth. She breathed hard for a couple minutes, then asked, "What happened?"  
  
"We were hoping you could tell us that." Sesshomaru said.  
  
"We?" Kitala turned over and noticed Inuyasha.  
  
"I'm so glad that you're okay." He leaned down and tried to hug the girl, but she jumped away. "What's wrong?"  
  
"You forgot about me." Kitala said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked, then realization struck him, "Who told you that?"  
  
"Your friend, he had black hair and wore purple clothes." Kitala explained.  
  
"Naraku." Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Was he the one who killed you?" Sesshomaru inquired.  
  
Kitala looked down at the ground, "I tried to free myself father, but he was too strong."  
  
"It's alright my dear." Sesshomaru walked up to her, "You are alright, that's all that matters."  
  
"Inuyasha, why are you here?" she asked.  
  
"I couldn't live without you." he answered.  
  
Kitala smiled, "Really?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded, "I love you too much."  
  
"You cannot love her little brother, I will not allow it." Sesshomaru cut in.  
  
"You can't stop me." Inuyasha disagreed.  
  
"I will kill you." Sesshomaru threatened.  
  
"Bring it on." Inuyasha brought out his Tetseiga and it transformed.  
  
"Very well little brother." Sesshomaru replaced his Tenseiga and instead wielded the Tokijin. Inuyasha attacked quickly. "You are no match for me, little brother."  
  
"We'll see about that." Inuyasha retorted as he dodged his brother's sword.  
  
The two fought fiercely, both doing rather well. But night was nigh, and Inuyasha knew it was the night of the new moon. He and Kitala would transform as soon as the sun fell. And it did. Tetseiga fell back to its weak form, and Inuyasha lost his demon strength.  
  
Sesshomaru laughed, "I will not face you in this form."  
  
"I haven't lost yet, just because I'm human doesn't mean a thing. Let's go Sesshomaru." Inuyasha called.  
  
Sesshomaru replaced his sword, "I'm higher than that." he turned and began walking away.  
  
"Don't turn your back on me." Inuyasha jumped into the air, sword raised.  
  
Sesshomaru turned and punched his brother, sending him to the ground. "If that is what you truly want." He jumped into the air, claws at the ready.  
  
"Father NO!" Kitala raced in front of her love, and Sesshomaru's claws dug into her. She fell back, and Inuyasha caught her.  
  
"Kitala, why'd you do that?" Inuyasha asked her.  
  
"I didn't want him to hurt you." she coughed, and blood filled her mouth.  
  
"You're gonna die." Inuyasha said, "You'd be fine if you were normal. But you're human. Damn it, why'd you do that?"  
  
"I'm sorry." she cringed.  
  
"I'll bring her back, let her die." Sesshomaru said heartlessly.  
  
"No, father," she protested quietly, "don't bring me back this time. This is the way I want to die. In the arms of the one I love the most. It'll be better that way."  
  
"No, don't talk like that." Inuyasha demanded.  
  
"Inuyasha, do you remember the hill we were on when we first confessed our love?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I want you to bury me there. That was the first place I felt truly happy my entire life." she coughed again.  
  
"Kitala..."  
  
"Hush my love." she cringed again, "At least you and my father wont have to fight anymore."  
  
"We always fight, it's in our blood."  
  
"Well don't anymore okay?" she smiled.  
  
"We'll try."  
  
"Good. I love you Inuyasha."  
  
"I love you too, Kitala."  
  
"Take care of Kagome, Inuyasha, she loves you very much, and needs you. Tell them all that I'm sorry, and that I say good bye" She cringed and coughed at the same time, "I'll watch over you my love, I promise." she lifted her right hand and touched Inuyasha's cheek.  
  
He leaned down and kissed her lightly, "I'm sorry things had to turn out this way."  
  
"Don't be, you made me happy, I wouldn't want it any other way." Inuyasha grabbed her hand, and she smiled. "I'm so tired."  
  
"Then close your eyes and go to sleep." Inuyasha instructed quietly. She nodded and closed her eyes. Only seconds later, her body went limp. Tears ran down Inuyasha's cheeks and landed on Kitala's face, running down it as if she was crying too. But a smile decorated her lips.  
  
"Take her and do what she wanted you too." Sesshomaru walked away.  
  
Inuyasha gently picked the girl up and walked into the lake. Letting the blood seep off of her and into the water. He wiped the blood off her mouth, and kissed her now dead lips.  
  
Two days later, Inuyasha stood in front of a mound, on the hill where the two first confessed their love. More tears ran down his face, "Good bye Kitala." he fell to his knees. "Damn it. Why does it have to hurt so much?"  
  
"Because you loved her dearly." Kagome's voice answered.  
  
Inuyasha looked up and saw his four friends standing nearby. "Why'd she have to die?"  
  
Kagome kneeled next to him, "She didn't want to, but she's happy now Inuyasha. Her soul is free. And you can be assured that she'll always love you."  
  
"How can you say that?"  
  
"Because, if she loved you as much as I do, she could never forget."  
  
Inuyasha looked at the girl next to him. "Kagome."  
  
Kagome embraced the half-demon, "It's going to be okay. I promise to take care of you." Inuyasha shook in the girl's arms, tears hitting her shirt. She simply pet his hair and assured him over and over again, that everything was going to be all right.  
  
Okay, Inuyasha was super out of character at points, but it's my story, so :p. But please review and tell me what you think. 


End file.
